ACCEPT
by IHaveNoSoul13
Summary: Team ACPT (Accept) is a team of three females, one male, constant arguments and good teamwork. They'll face the trials of schoolwork, Grimm and Taelyn while they live as students of Beacon. Rating because of future scenes, multi-chapter, focuses on OCs.
Ciara:

Gender: Female

Full Name: Ciara Chartreuse

Age: 17 years, 7 months

Height: Around Pyrrha's height, perhaps taller.

Personality: Smug, sarcastic, not easily impressed, hostile to those she either does not know or does not like, friendly, bookworm (reads during battle and more so than Blake), quiet (not as much as Ren), easily angered, medium ego.

Weapon: Roman-like sword, extends into a bow and arrow (blade turning into bow which holds arrows) and handle can come off as a pistol.

Weapon name: Damysodn (D-amy-e-so-d-n)

Theme song: Can You Feel My Heart by Bring me the Horizon

Phobia: Fear of cardboard

Favourite colour: Navy blue

Favourite food: Corn on the cob

Can she cook: No

Favourite book: (The book Blake was reading)

Female Best Friend: Parker

Male Best Friend: Ren

Female she does not like: Nora

Male she does not like: Most males

Favourite type of chocolate: Milk

Appearance (Hair, eyes, etc.):

Hair Colour: Platinum Ash blonde with beige highlights

Hair Style: Down to stomach, in a neat plait with white hairband

Eye Colour: Right eye mulberry purple, left eye bumblebee yello

Eye Shape: Narrow

Skin tone: Fair, faintly tanned

Other: Wears sunglasses (small), a few freckles on face.

Appearance (Clothing):

Top Half: Wood brown long sleeved shirt with a print of 'F' and 'U' (to send a clear message to those she despises), leather jacket, gold chain necklace with locket, gold bracelet (more like strips of metal trailing up her arms to near her shoulders) on each arm.

Bottom half: Juniper green combat skirt, leather belt, black Roman boots.

Species: ...

Semblance: Unlocked at 13, telepathy, telekinesis and invisibility.

Quotes: "You are all children. Except me. I am awesome."

"Cardboard is the stationary version of the Grimm to me. It is pure evil. We must destroy it now."

Partner: Taelyn (unfortunately)

Team: ACPT (Accept)

* * *

Parker:

Gender: Female

Name: Parker Clementine

Age: 17 years, 2 months

Height: Same height as Penny

Personality: Can be sassy at times, slighty gullible, thinks too deeply of simple things, funny, one of the few people who can make Ciara smile, chill, easily manipulated.

Weapon: Flail x2 (Short dijon yellow handle with flaxen yellow feather pattern twin cobalt blue cords with coin grey blades on the ends), bottoms of handles are disguised guns

Weapon name: Throeush

Theme Song: It's Time by Imagine Dragons

Phobia: Weird noises that have no known cause

Favourite colour: Aegean blue

Favourite food: Bon Bons

Can she cook: Only certain things (and still doesn't know how to use the oven)

Favourite book: The Enchanted Wood: The Faraway Tree

Female best friend: Ciara

Male best friend: Sun

Female she does not like: Weiss

Male she does not like: Cardin and his goons

Favourite type of chocolate: White

Appearance: (Hair, eyes, etc...)

Hair colour: Tawny brown

Hair style: To the bottom of shoulder blades with azure blue bow with long ribbons hanging down

Eye colour: Tangerine orange

Eye style: Very, very slightly wider than usual

Skin tone: Light

Other: A few faint freckles on the tops of cheeks and nose

Appearance: (Clothes)

Top half: Cream white polo shirt with ink black lace tied under collar with tassles, denim blue trench coat

Bottom half: Peanut brown gore skirt with leather black lace tights, sable black chealsea boots

Species: ...

Semblance: Unlocked at 13, enhanced hearing and sight, temporary control over animals and objects

Quotes: "WALL!"

"Cardboard is very rude and has never been disciplined in its life! Devastating..."

Partner: Achilla

Team: ACPT (Accept)

* * *

Taelyn:

Gender: Male

Name: Taelyn Grimm

Age: 17 years, 2 months (youngest)

Height: A little taller than Nora

Personality: Annoying but can be funny, sings a lot, insecure, messy, ADHD-like, hard to anger, easy to scare, easy to amuse, creative, imaginative, tends to overreact, anxious.

Weapon: Hot pink hammer with swords underneath hammer on handle all four sides, turns into a gun which shoots energy balls and grenades.

Weapon name: Genesis

Theme song: It's My Life by Bon Jovi

Phobia: Fear of complimentary colours

Favourite colour: Magenta/Fuscia

Favourite food: French Fries

Can he cook: Yes

Favourite book: The Book Thief

Female best friend: Nora and Yang

Male best friend: Jaune

Female he does not like: Blake

Male he does not like: Ren

Favourite type of chocolate: Dyed

Appearance (Hair, eyes, etc.):

Hair colour: Admiral blue hair with berry highlights

Hair style: Spiky, parakeet green bangs

Eye colour: Gold

Eye shape: In between wide and narrow, mostly wide

Skin tone: Very pale

Other: Shit ton of freckles, mostly on cheeks and bridge of nose, sharp teeth.

Appearance (Clothing):

Top half: Rainbow T-shirt that swirls in middle, porcelain white undershirt, silver jacket with gold lining, black and silver choker with a pendant.

Bottom half: Rainbow trousers (though more merged together like a marble cake), violet sneakers with mulberry laces, ankle bracelet with different types of gems.

Species: ... (constantly singing about his last name being Grimm and how he is not a Grimm)

Semblance: Unlocked at 15, control weather (usually makes rainbows and blinds the enemy).

Quotes: "(singing) My last name is Grimm! I am not a Grimm! I don't look like a Grimm! Ciara wants to kill me like a Grimm!"

"Tis be a cup!"

Partner: Ciara

Team: ACPT (Accept)

* * *

Achilla:

Gender: Female

Name: Achilla Heel

Age: 17 years, 6 months

Height: Same height as Pyrrha

Personality: Hard to anger, scare or upset, mature but can be childish at times, speaks the obvious, can be reckless, courageous, cares deeply for her team's wellbeing, can show off at times.

Weapon: Onyx black crossbow with arrows with scarlet red tips, crossbow turns into sniper rifle, shoots the arrows as ammo.

Weapon name: Adardan (Are-dan)

Theme song: Titanium by Sia

Phobia: Fear of horses

Favourite colour: Cyan blue

Favourite food: Meat roasted and sliced on a turning spit, typically served with sauces like tzatziki and garnishes (tomato, onions) on pita bread. Meat pie using lamb, goat, or pork mince (or a combination thereof) with rice and a light tomato sauce wrapped in pastry kneaded with white wine.

Can she cook: Yes

Favourite book: The Trojan War

Female best friend: Pyrrha

Male best friend: Fox

Female she does not like: Weiss and Yang

Male she does not like: Quite a few

Favourite type of chocolate: Dark

Appearance (Hair, eyes, etc.):

Hair colour: Wine red with garnet hints

Hair style: Above the shoulders, loose

Eye colour: Jam purple

Eye shape: Narrow

Skin tone: Tanned

Other: Greek marking on right cheek

Appearance (Clothing):

Top half: Leather-like crop top, armour underneath, Spartan warrior mask which conceals all but eyes, mouth and nose.

Bottom half: Warrior skirt, armour underneath skirt, gold Roman boots.

Species: ...

Semblance: Similar to Nora's except with fire.

Quotes: "I'm pretty sure neither Ren nor Blake nor any other quiet person who exists are secretly plotting the extinction or domination of the the world, Taelyn."

"Hahahahaha bedtime."

Partner: Parker

Team: ACPT (Accept), Leader

* * *

Ciara had been searching calmly for her childhood friend, Parker, when she heard it.

A noise in the trees and someone humming dramatic music. She unleashed her weapon, Damysodn, and made it into a bow and arrow, aiming it at the trees.

When it happened again, she shot, and someone fell. Male.

She walked forward, the bow and arrow turning into a sword. "Who are you?"

"I'm your new teammate!" He cheered, standing up and lifting his arms up to the sky. In that moment, Ciara huffed and kicked him in the nuts, watching him fall to the ground and cry in pain without emotion, and, rolling her eyes, dragged him along with her with reluctance. "You're really strong..."

"I know."

"And arrogant." She raised an eyebrow and unsheathed Damysodn. "And why shouldn't you be because you clearly possess the skills you boast about!"

Giving another roll of her eyes, she continued to drag him. "So, what's your name?"

"Taelyn Grimm, sweetie, what's yours?"

"It's not 'sweetie'." She let go of his leg hastily, her heterochromia eyes (her right purple, her left yellow) glaring into his gold eyes. He looked a little anxious at her eyes. "And 'Grimm' is your last name?"

"Double 'm', cutie."

"I'm not 'cutie'. And how peculiar."

"So what's your name, sugar?"

"It's Ciara, got it? Ciara Chartereuse."

"Eh, still gonna call you sugarcube."

"Shut your fucking mouth."

"... Fine."

* * *

Achilla scouted the area - her main mission wasn't to get a partner, but to eliminate most of the Grimm in the initation to make the others' lives easier, and if she got a partner along the way, that was a bonus. No Grimm. She hesitantly put away her weapon and looked around.

Someone was there.

"I know you're there." She calmly stated, and someone leapt out the bushes. She gave a small nod to greet the person who leapt from the bushes.

"Hello!" The girl greeted with a smile.

"Name?" Achilla impassively inquired.

"Parker Clementine..." Parker awkwardly responded.

"My name is Achilla Heel."

"Nice name." Achilla grunted a thanks at the compliment before unleashing Adardan and continued her self-granted mission of disposing of the Grimm. "Where are you going?" She explained her mission to Parker, the girl understanding quickly. "Do you want me to help?"

Achilla went to deny the offer, but pondered a moment. "Sure, I suppose."

"And we'll go to the Forest Temple on the way?"

"Sure." Achilla responded with a shrug, making her way through the trees calmly, and it was as if Achilla had a barrier around her and God forbid if you tried to get in.

With a small sigh, Parker followed her, determined to make her a friend, not an acquaintance.

* * *

"Well, we made it!" Taelyn cheered to himself, looking over at his partner, a stupid grin on his face. "C'mon, don't be so stoney-faced."

Ciara rolled her eyes and approached the Forest Temple slowly. There were quite a few relics - two black pawns, two gold knights, two black bishops, two gold rooks; all the types, but half were black, half were gold. Taelyn followed behind her, brushing his bangs out of his eyes and humming.

"Let's take this one." Ciara gestured to one of the black pawn, to which Taelyn frowned.

"Why? There's a white King here, why don't we take that?"

"The King is the weakest player on the board - take it, you lose and it can only move one space a time."

"But so can the pawn."

"Yes, but the pawn has the potential to defeat the opposing by sneaking in and grabbing the pieces when you don't notice."

"Nice logic, let's take that."

* * *

With a trail of dead Grimm behind them, Achilla and Parker came out of the bushes and found the Forest Temple.

It wasn't too impressive, Achilla had to admit, but it was nice and a little bit of a challenge to find. She gestured for Parker to enter while she scanned their surroundings for Grimm. Once certain it was clear, she followed, not putting away Adardan for a second. "What are the relics?"

"Uh, they seem to be chess pieces?"

"Hm. What's left?"

"The Kings are gone and so are a couple of pieces - two white rooks, two white knights, a black Queen and a black pawn. I want to take the queen."

"I think we should take the pawn."

"But that's so useless and can easily be captured! The Queen is the strongest one!"

"But the pawn can become a Queen if it perseveres."

"... Fine."

* * *

"Ciara!" Parker squealed as she and her best friend saw each other's eyes. She had a partner, bubbly, energetic and wearing rainbow clothes - he seemed cool, but

Ciara was annoyed by him. Parker wondered why.

Ciara hugged Parker gently, her eyes looking over Achilla and giving a small nod as they pulled apart. Achilla gave a questioning gaze which went unheeded. Taelyn smiled widely at them. "So why are we here?"

"Apparently a giant Nevermore and Deathstalker are attacking eight of the first years." Achilla calmly responded to Taelyn, her voice deadpan and calm.

"So?"

"We're going to keep Ursai and Beowolves and any other Grimm away from them to give them an easier job." Achilla responded. "Parker and I have done it, with you two it should be a bit easier."

Taelyn eagerly nodded while Ciara just murmured. "Right," Achilla nodded to them. "Parker and I will take on the Ursai, Ciara and Taelyn will take on the Beowolves and since it's unlikely they made it to the cliff since there's no possible way to get there without passing here, we can get the other first-years to fight the rest. GO!"

They ran off, Taelyn running with the most speed and Ciara mostly walking with a slow pace that was menacing and silent, Parker running and Achilla racing behind her.

Taelyn waited, which Ciara found as a shock, for the Beowolves to rush forward, and then unleashing Genesis and shooting orbs of energy before rushing forward and crushing the Beowolves' skulls with the hammer as it transformed.

Ciara at first shot the approaching Beowolves with her pistols before replacing them in the blade and stabbing one in the neck, spinning it around and hitting away the other Grimm before decipating it, then changing Damysodn into a bow and arrow.

Taelyn heard her yell, but she hadn't moved her mouth, and turned to see her gesture for him to come over. She spoke again, her mouth still unmoving:  
"Jump on my hands, I'll boost you into the air, shoot whatever you've got in there and then slam your hammer into their skulls. I'll use my sword to finish off the ones that you didn't." Taelyn nodded and jumped into her hands. She threw him up and he used his hammer to shoot himself up by using the grenades when he neared the ground and did as she had told him, and could hear her warning him she was nearby and kept careful to not harm his new partner - he already failed to find his friend, he wasn't going to lose a new one (if he could call her that - damn it, she was hostile) - and seemed to do very well. Within minutes they had dissolving Beowolves surrounding them, and even Ciara looked proud. He lifted his fist, intending for a fist-bump, only to have Ciara push it down, eyes downcast. He watched her walk away, as if they'd been dating and they'd broken up, not as if they'd just wrecked the Beowolves and not had so much as an injury. He frowned.

Achilla shot the Ursa in the stomach as Parker wrapped her flails around its neck and pulled it up. She continued to shoot until it fell dead - whether it was the decipation or the arrow covered stomach, we'll never know. Parker pulled out the disguised guns from the flails and shot at an Ursa behind Achilla, who turned around and, Adardan turning into a sniper rifle, shot at it as well, the Ursa soon falling dead. The rest were easy work, a few lashes here, a few arrows there, and they finished about three minutes after Ciara and Taelyn. The last one was the hardest - just as large as Nicki Minaj's ass (well, a lot bigger, about an average living room's size with the height of nearly a house. Menacing, but not invincible, Achilla'd learnt that, and she quickly set to work, having practised so many times on small Grimm, grabbing one of the arrows she used on both the crossbow and rifle, stabbing it in the throat and pulling it down through its body. It roared in pain, and she then put her crossbow to its neck, and impaled its neck. The Ursa fell dead.

"Well. That was a thing." They heard someone in the distance stating, and saw some girl standing on a cliff. They were quick to make their way back to the cliffs, holding the relics in their hand.

* * *

"Dylan Daniels. Harry Sparrow. Tyrone Graynes. Elijah Hajile. The four of you retrieved the black Queen pieces. From this day forward, you will be known as Team DETH (Death), led by Dylan Daniels." The male with umber brown hair and seafoam green eyes looked awkward at first, but then surprised as he was the leader. The team sat down.

"Taelyn Grimm. Achilla Heel. Ciara Chartereuse. Parker Clementine. The four of you retrieved the black pawn pieces. From this day forward, you will be unified as Team ACPT (Accept), led by Achilla Heel." There was no surprise upon her face, as she'd expected to become leader. Taelyn looked upset.

There were a couple of other teams, including one called JNPR (Juniper) and another called RWBY (Ruby and another called LGND (Legend) and another called MROR (Mirror) and another called CRDL (Cardinal) and several others Taelyn couldn't care less about.

According to Ozpin, it looked to be an interesting year.

Team ACPT couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **A/N: SO. THIS HAPPENED.  
**

 **Ciara, Taelyn and Achilla (and a couple other characters probably) are of my creation (well, my friend helped on Achilla) and my friend made Parker.  
**

 **The theme songs are there so you can understand them a little bit more.  
**

 **There's actually a theme song for them all - Warriors by Imagine Dragons. Each part of a verse applies to a certain character - but you'll have to work out who, and to do that you'll have to read this story.  
**

 **Which character, out of Achilla, Ciara, Parker and Taelyn, do you like the most? Why? Which one do you dislike the most? Why?  
**

 **Thank you for reading.  
**


End file.
